


names cursed quietly under the breath

by wytch-lyghts (flight_on_broken_wings)



Series: Widofjord AU Excerpts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Fjord (Critical Role), shadowfjast but Essek isn't there, they're into it though, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight_on_broken_wings/pseuds/wytch-lyghts
Summary: The floorboards behind him creaked without cause to. A sudden featherlight brush against his shoulder, trailing down his arm made Caleb’s breath seize, his heart suddenly in his throat. He’d only just lifted his hand with a muttered incantation on his lips to summon light when familiar callused fingers, a scarred palm, closed around his wrist, stopping the somatic gesture short.“None of that now,” a low voice curled in his ear, suddenly close,very close, lips teasing against the back of Caleb’s neck, words whispered against his skin dripping like honey. “No need for that at all,” Fjord purred.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widofjord AU Excerpts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	names cursed quietly under the breath

**Author's Note:**

> "Names of spells and names of hexes, names cursed quietly under the breath..." - Richard Siken, _Saying Your Names_

The hearth had died down to pulsing embers hours ago, the sun long since set, but the candles flickering from the corners of Caleb’s desk and those study shelves not too cluttered with books to house them were still enough to see by. Enough to write by, at the very least. And to glance between the leather bound tomes sitting open before him as his quill scratched its way across the parchment. 

A quiet sound. Repetitive motion. The unfinished diagrams and fragmented equations occupied the part of his mind that tended to wander, and worry. Easy enough to ignore the ache growing steadily between his shoulder blades and behind his eyes, so near to tying together the disparate threads Caleb had been plucking at for weeks. And which threatened to evade him for one night more.

Caleb’s quill stilled as a cool draft ghosted across the back of his neck, dragging its cold fingers down his spine and a shudder out of him with it. He rolled his shoulders. Tried to refocus, though the draft and sudden flicker and dip of the meager candlelight had his skin prickling, suddenly aware of the dark beyond the radius of the candles.

The draft called his attention to the windowsill, the pane cracked open, the night outside dark and still. A slow frown knit Caleb’s brow as he reordered his thoughts, his eyes fixed on the open window, sure that he had not left it that way.

Another cold breeze flitted about the study, loose pages ruffling gently, the candlelight dimming with a soft sputter and hiss before it was snuffed out altogether. The amber glow dying in an instant, only a haze of smouldering incense lingered.

The study, and Caleb’s only human senses with it, was doused in darkness. 

Caleb stilled, blinking ineffectually at the dark. That hindbrain fear that never quite left him was making itself known in the quick patter of his heartbeat, exhaustion making him slow to pick apart precisely what about the unnatural quiet made him uneasy.

The floorboards behind him creaked without cause to. A sudden featherlight brush against his shoulder, trailing down his arm made Caleb’s breath seize, his heart suddenly in his throat. He’d only just lifted his hand with a muttered incantation on his lips to summon light when familiar callused fingers, a scarred palm, closed around his wrist, stopping the somatic gesture short.

“None of that now,” a low voice curled in his ear, suddenly close,  _ very close _ , lips teasing against the back of Caleb’s neck, words whispered against his skin dripping like honey. “No need for that at all,” Fjord purred. 

Caleb exhaled slowly, not entirely steadily. He failed to suppress a shiver as Fjord leaned further over the back of his chair, fangs and short tusks grazing lightly at the corner of his jaw. It made his heart trip over itself for a different reason entirely. 

“You startled me,” he breathed, relaxing back into Fjord’s touch. He lifted a hand to brush against his cheek, threading his fingers affectionately through his short hair before returning his hand to the desk.

A low vibration, then a pleased little rumble started behind Fjord’s sternum. Caleb felt it, as close as Fjord was crowding against and over him. Heard it, drawing a tired smile to the corners of his lips.

“I can’t help it,” Fjord admitted, far too pleased with himself for an apology. He plucked at Caleb’s collar, taking his time undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. His neatly trimmed claws traced lightly, toying over the curve of Caleb’s collarbone. Over the hollow of his throat. A terrible distraction.

“No?” Caleb asked, not quite disbelieving. It was a distraction he allowed himself, exhaustion settling back down into his bones. He tipped his head back against Fjord’s shoulder, breathing a sigh. Let his eyes stay closed, useless in the dark anyway.

“Not when you react like that,” Fjord said, a soft, amused undercurrent to his tone. His fingers traced up Caleb’s throat, tightening around the sides of his neck just enough to test the hum of his pulse, and make Caleb’s thought process falter, heart skipping, the tired haze around his mind only blurring worse.

Caleb drew in a deep breath, wetting his lips. “Like what?” he asked, voice carefully level, mouth suddenly dry. Reaching behind himself blindly, he wove his fingers through Fjord’s hair again, this time curling his fingers tightly at the back of his head, dragging him closer. Guiding Fjord’s lips back to his throat.

Fjord chuckled low, almost to himself, nipping sharply at the sensitive spot just below Caleb’s ear. “I can  _ hear it _ ,” he murmured, gentling a soft kiss against the reddening mark he’d left. “When your heart starts racing like that. I can  _ feel it _ .” 

Caleb groaned quietly, his fingers curling tighter in Fjord’s hair when his hand lifted from Caleb’s throat to his jaw, angling him just so, as Fjord left biting kisses over Caleb’s fluttering pulse. “And what is my heart telling you know, Liebling?” he breathed, faint smirk curling at the corners of his lips. 

“That you’ve done enough work for one night,” Fjord decided for them both. His voice dropped low, intentions all too explicit without even adding, “Come to bed with me.”

Caleb sighed, allowing himself that fantasy. “That sounds nice,” he murmured, tilting his head back further, enjoying all too much the ache of bruises blooming under Fjord’s lips and teeth and tongue, a devastating promise.

“Doesn’t it?”

“I am busy,” he groaned. “Essek would not— _ ah _ —appreciate if I have no new insights,” he swallowed, rather distracted, “to offer tomorrow.”

“Seeing as you’re helping him with those stolen beacons out of nothing but the goodness of your heart,” Fjord scoffed, though he was too occupied with sucking dark marks into Caleb’s throat to be frustrated, “I think he can afford you some more time.”

Caleb tugged sharply at Fjord’s hair as he felt his canines drag lightly over his skin, making Fjord hiss on an exhale. “You are doing a – certainly a thorough job of convincing me,” he gasped as Fjord’s free hand began sliding back down the front of his chest, down to rest at his inner thigh and stopping there, touch maddeningly light.

“I think Thelyss would understand,” Fjord rumbled. “You’ve got plenty else on your plate.” When Caleb didn’t respond, hardly another moment passed before he felt the smirk curling at Fjord’s lips pressed to his overheated skin, unrepentant, the hand on his thigh trailing up, up, making Caleb’s breath hitch. Retreating again. “I feel like I’ve not seen you all day,” he pouted. “I thought we might spend some time together.”

“It must be terrible,” Caleb admonished flatly after a breath. “To be so starved for attention.”

Fjord chuckled low, teeth scraping delicately over the corner of his jaw. Caleb shuddered at the attention, swallowing an embarrassing sound before it left him. “Starved for something,” Fjord murmured, tongue darting out to soothe the spot after. 

He took a deep, measured breath, as deep as he could with Fjord dragging his claws much too lightly along the inside of his thigh, nudging Caleb’s knees just that much wider. 

“You fed this morning,” Caleb rasped, closing his eyes tightly as Fjord did it  _ again _ , nibbling at his throat, lazy in his attentions, like he wasn’t interested in anything more than testing Caleb’s patience.

“He wasn’t very satisfying, if I’m being honest,” Fjord said, that same sulking tone. His fingers danced over Caleb’s belt. Hovering there. “He wasn’t you.”

Caleb huffed, trying not to squirm as Fjord’s fingers dipped under the hem of his shirt, drawing tempting little circles over the cut of his hip. “You are not  _ starved _ ,” Caleb corrected, reaching for disinterest as he turned to look roughly where he judged Fjord’s eyes to be in the dark, but fumbling it as Fjord’s hand disappeared a moment, ghosting over the front of his trousers the next, making Caleb’s hips twitch. Caleb cleared his throat. “I am not nearly so neglectful.”

“No, not starved,” Fjord agreed, pressing a comparably chaste kiss to Caleb’s cheek. His voice dropped sinfully low, barely a breath of space between their lips. “I just want you.” 

Caleb blinked at the darkness. Felt heat rise to his face, his heartbeat in every mark Fjord left burning on the surface of his skin. “Ah.” He ducked his head, couldn’t bear the heat of Fjord’s gaze, tangible enough to  _ feel _ , even in the pitch black of that late hour.

Fjord’s hand dropped away from Caleb’s jaw, letting him look away, moving to cradle the back of his neck as Fjord shifted from behind Caleb’s chair to his side, hips resting back against the edge of his desk. “Don’t sound so surprised,” he tutted, hand braced on the armrest of Caleb’s chair as he leaned in to brush his lips against Caleb’s brow, against his cheek, against the corner of his mouth. 

Caleb wet his lips, not trusting himself to respond. He let his fingers wind into the soft cotton of Fjord’s shirt instead, tugging, more a suggestion that Fjord lean down closer than actually pulling him anywhere. But Fjord ceded to it regardless, and Caleb tilted his chin up to kiss him properly. 

Fjord smiled against his lips, pleased. All the more pleased as Caleb’s jaw softened, gasping quiet surprise and pleasure into his mouth as Fjord’s hand tightened almost painfully in his hair, the tension around Caleb’s eyes and in his shoulders melting, spine arching to follow, pliant under Fjord’s touch.

“You’re thinking too much,” Fjord whispered low, drawing Caleb’s bottom lip between his teeth. Caleb hissed, breathless, as one of his fangs caught on the thin skin, blood beading red at the seam of his lips, a burst of copper across his tongue. Fjord was helpless but to chase after it, licking into Caleb’s mouth, just the hint of teeth, enough to make Caleb still, and let him take, and take, and take. 

Purring his approval, Fjord chased the taste of him, angling Caleb’s head back perfectly, all slick lips and devastating heat. Drank in all those breathless sounds, only letting Caleb pull away after a moment to gasp for breath, and even then not letting him go far. He turned his attention back to the soft skin of his throat as Caleb panted against his shoulder, impossibly warm and inviting, trailing biting kisses from the corner of his mouth to where his pulse fluttered sweetly just beneath the flushed surface of his skin. 

It nearly pained him, to be able to feel, to  _ taste _ the thrumming in Caleb’s veins, to hear his heartbeat racing inside his chest, and deny himself that. But gods, it was sweeter for it. Fjord sucked a near punishing bruise against the already blooming mark he left there. “I want Thelyss to  _ see that  _ tomorrow,” he whispered low. He let his soft exhale ghost over the damp oversensitive skin, making Caleb shiver. “Come to bed,” he repeated, no less convincing.

Caleb exhaled shakily, panting open mouthed and  _ wanting _ . He looked far too appealing like that, eyes fluttering half open in the dark, forgetting himself, forgetting that Fjord could still see every ounce of bliss writ across his expression. Beautiful like that. As close as Caleb came to letting go. 

“ _ Bitte _ , Fjord,” Caleb whined, a conflicted protest, demanding  _ now  _ and  _ yes  _ and yet still thinking, too much  _ thinking _ .

“What else can I do to convince you,” Fjord asked when his protest trailed off, nudging aside his unbuttoned collar to mouth at the curve of Caleb’s shoulder. He slipped an arm around Caleb’s back, his other hand dropping down to his hips, already at the edge of his chair, and pulled him to his feet. 

Caleb went willingly, the heat rolling off him intoxicating, but nothing compared to the pretty little sound that fell from his lips as Fjord shifted a knee between his legs, and Caleb’s hips jerked forward to grind against Fjord’s thigh of their own accord.

“You’ve got to tell me what you want,” he whispered, perhaps cruel, but he wanted to hear Caleb say it. He dragged his fingers through his hair lightly, the arm wrapped around Caleb’s lower back keeping him pressed flush to his chest as Caleb’s knees went weak. 

“ _ Fjord _ –“ Caleb’s complaint was breathless, desperate.  _ Frustrated.  _ Not frustrated enough.

“Tell me,” Fjord coaxed, smiling into the gentle kisses he placed over Caleb’s throat, blowing teasingly over the sensitive spot where his pulse fluttered that had captured his attention, worked nearly raw. He chuckled at how Caleb groaned and squirmed in his arms, perfectly unsatisfied and pressing closer, hips canting in needy little circles. A desperate bid for friction that Fjord barely stopped himself from rewarding.

Caleb wasn’t getting anything more than that. 

Not until he asked.

Breathless Zemnian curses tumbling off his tongue, Caleb worked his hand up from between their chests, grasping blindly, his fingers tangling in Fjord’s hair and yanking, directing his mouth back down to press against the rapid beat of his pulse. “ _ Do it _ ,” Caleb rasped, breaking away from his fractured Zemnian, fingers tugging just the right side of painful. 

And hell if he could have refused, even if he wanted to. 

Fjord inhaled deeply, breathing him in, past the incense and woodsmoke that clung to him, finding  _ heat  _ and  _ want  _ and that sharp spark of magic that was undeniably  _ Caleb _ . That low rumble resonated in his chest as his tongue flicked out to taste. The warmth soaking into his skin, the thrumming in Caleb’s veins, the  _ need _ spilling off him was dizzying, and Fjord hadn’t even yet broken skin. Caleb  _ trembled _ ; Fjord felt his canines  _ ache _ . 

For the briefest moment, Fjord hesitated, that lust drunk part of him wondering if Caleb might ask more nicely. Wondering if he might throw him out of the room instead if Fjord asked,  _ do what _ . Or if he might beg for it, already shaking apart. 

But then Caleb rocked his hips forward, groaning breathless and whispering Fjord’s  _ name  _ like that, raw and ruined and not the least bit unintentional. And any thought that wasn’t of marking, of  _ claiming _ , of having Caleb right there atop the damn desk disappeared from the forefront of his mind. 

His grip tightening almost harshly, fingers digging into Caleb’s hip and curling around the nape of his neck, Fjord spun them, shoved Caleb’s hips back against the edge of his desk to sit, parchment and books pushed out of the way, books thumping against the carpet as Fjord made room for himself between Caleb’s parted knees. Caleb paid them no mind, wrapping his legs around Fjord’s waist, drawing him closer.

Fjord savored the feeling as his fangs sheathed themselves in Caleb’s willing throat. Savored that broken little sound that escaped Caleb’s chest, a quiet cry of pain and hazy pleasure that tapered off in a wordless moan as he shuddered and went perfectly slack in Fjord’s grip.

The taste of him flooding his senses, that first burst of rich warmth across his tongue—sweet with the buzzing undercurrent of arcane potential—was overwhelming. It pulled at the cord that ran burning through his core, testing the lengths of his self-control. Ruining him for anyone else. 

He held Caleb braced against his chest, panting weakly as Fjord drank from him. Not deeply, but slowly, taking his time with him. Drawing out their mutual pleasure, that poisoned haze that Caleb sank beneath, going quiet, pliant, obedient. The scope of Fjord’s entire world narrowed to the pale, faintly bruised expanse of Caleb’s throat that was bared to him. His senses sharpened, skin buzzing, riding the edge of that high he threatened to lose himself to. Drawn to the fluttering of Caleb’s heart beating for both of them that moment before Fjord withdrew like a moth to a flame. 

But he did force himself to part. Caleb groaned at the loss, Fjord’s shoulders heaving with his for what felt like air, though he didn’t need it. Fjord brought them both back down, lapping at the fresh puncture wounds in Caleb’s neck, teasing over the broken skin, pulling a helpless whimper from him.

Caleb’s forearm draped limp over his shoulder, his fingers idly, at first clumsily stroking the back of his neck. He panted softly as his mind returned only gradually from that heady afterglow, venom creeping through his veins. His temple rested against Fjord’s shoulder, eyes fluttering open but unfocused. Fjord let him take his time, content in his own pleasure, like warm honey slowly circulating, heating him to his core. 

Fjord breathed deeply, a low purr vibrating through his chest. He mouthed gently at the sensitive wound, prodding at the punctures with his tongue a little more purposefully as Caleb stirred, groaning at the ache of hazy pleasure-pain cast over his senses, beginning to breathe harder again, need resurging.

Caleb’s fingers curled into the back of his collar. “Do that again,” he breathed, nuzzling further into Fjord’s shoulder. He didn’t move otherwise, the strength gone from him.

Fjord chuckled quietly, tempted, but more than sated. This was mere indulgence, which he dared not take too far. Not with Caleb. “I thought you said you were busy,” he teased instead, dragging his lips over his broken skin, tongue flicking out quick and delicate to taste. 

A small smile flitted across Caleb’s lips, his head tilted to the side just so, breathing a small, pleased sigh at how it pulled at his abused skin, the smear of deep red against deeper bruises on display enticingly. Intentionally. “I thought you were distracting me from that.”

Fjord smirked to himself, pressing his thumb to the pout of Caleb’s lower lip. Absolutely sinful how Caleb ducked forward to draw it into his mouth like that, eyes impossibly dark, teeth scraping lightly over his knuckle and tongue dragging rough over the pad of his thumb, eyelashes dropping low. Fjord exhaled slowly, pressing just that much deeper into the damp heat of Caleb’s mouth, holding there, resting heavy against his tongue before making himself withdraw. 

“You should think carefully,” he warned, his head spinning as he tipped Caleb’s chin up to better see the mess he made of him, pressing vulgar, dragging his thumb across his lips, spit slick and bitten red. “About what you want,” he rasped. “What you need.”

Tension flickered across Caleb’s brow, his eyes slipping closed. Fjord couldn’t help but watch his throat work around nothing as he swallowed.

“Something you wanna say?” Fjord prompted, dipping his head down to lave his attentions at the spot, pulling another low sigh of equal pleasure and protest up from Caleb’s chest.

“I thought,” Caleb began, slow to collect his words in that lingering state. Head tipped back, he rolled his hips forward, pulling a low appreciative note from the back of Fjord’s throat. “Thought you wanted to take me to bed.”

“I do,” Fjord rumbled. Humming his approval, he dropped both hands to Caleb’s waist, guiding his first few tentative movements forward firmly, slowly, before reciprocating in kind, grinding forward into the cradle of his open thighs. Captured Caleb’s bottom lip between his teeth. Kissed him hard and a touch mean. Swallowed every hitching breath and sigh he made.

He only allowed Caleb to wrangle back enough control to pant open-mouthed against him. “Thought you wanted to fuck me,” he rasped like a challenge, biting punishingly at the edge of Fjord’s jaw, fingers skated down the front of Fjord’s shirt to tease over his belt.

An impossibility, this man.

Fjord hissed at the scrape of Caleb’s teeth, at the stutter of his hips. Heat pooled in his belly, arousal flaring hot as he felt the outline of Caleb’s cock, already hard and wanting pressed against his hip, sure that his trousers left nothing of Fjord’s own wanting to Caleb’s imagination. His grip on Caleb’s waist turned bruising, dragging him forward to meet the filthy grind of his hips, making Caleb gasp, choking on the prettiest sound. 

“I  _ do _ ,” Fjord assured, the sharp corners of his smirk faltering as Caleb’s fingers began to work expertly at his belt buckle. 

Caleb’s exhale hissed through his teeth, a sharp, infinitely pleased sound accompanied by the slither of leather as he worked Fjord’s belt open. He palmed at the strained front of Fjord’s trousers, earning himself a low warning growl. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Fjord rasped, curling his hands around Caleb’s waist and dragging him to the edge of the desk, holding him there. Pressed him down into the desktop, pushed him  _ back _ . Made him wait.

Caleb bit back a petulant whine at the pressure and heat between them yet none of the friction he wanted, leaning back against the rosewood, books and loose parchment crumpling beneath his forearms. “Is it working?” he gasped, head tipped back against the desk, a lovely flush vanishing into his loose collar.

“You tell me, darlin’.”

Fjord rolled their hips together, alternating between grinding against him in small, controlled circles and harder thrusts that had Caleb swearing darkly, held fast, not even enough space between them to rut up against him. Caleb groaned, head tipped back, panting open mouthed. Fjord slid a hand down Caleb’s side, down until his fingers bit nearly bruising into his thigh, hooking behind his knee and tugging him up sharply to meet each thrust. 

“Please,” Caleb complained after another minute of the torturous pace Fjord set, the heat good, the friction  _ good _ , but too much clothing between them to get any further. “Please,  _ Fjord _ —“

“More?”

“I thought,“ Caleb gasped, his back arching off the desk, wrapping his legs around Fjord’s waist, straining upward to meet the cant of his hips, breath panting, turned ragged. “Thought you– _ ah _ –” Caleb’s attempt at forming words faltered, ending in a low moan as Fjord mouthed at his neck, rolling his tongue over the raw flesh, still bleeding sluggishly. 

“ _ I do _ ,” Fjord purred his answer anyway, canines still  _ aching _ , self control flagging. He felt Caleb’s heart racing, his skin on fire everywhere Caleb was pressed to him, molten heat coiling low in his belly. Only winding tighter with each small helpless stutter and jerk of Caleb’s hips, the twitch of his trapped cock, pressure too much,  _ too much _ , not  _ nearly  _ enough. 

“ _ Bitte, bitte, Fjord, _ ” Caleb panted, shoving a hand down between them again, fumbling blindly with the ties of Fjord’s trousers. He keened, broken Zemnian tumbling from his lips as Fjord brushed his hand aside, tearing the laces loose himself. 

“I have you,” Fjord hushed between biting harsh kisses at Caleb’s throat and his own groan of relief as the pressure against his groin lessened. He thumbed over the clasp of Caleb’s trousers, brushing his knuckles over the hard outline of Caleb’s length through the material, drawing another needy whine from him as he squirmed.

With a hand on Caleb’s sternum he pressed his back firmly to the surface of the desk, keeping him there with a warning growl—not that Caleb protested, his head falling back, chest heaving and expression dazed, surrendering so sweetly, so perfectly for him. Fjord straightened up, dragging his hand down Caleb’s front slowly, claws catching in the rumpled fabric of his shirt, dragging hard enough to draw faint red lines on the pale skin beneath. 

Caleb’s hips twitched up off the desk, shuddering on an exhale as Fjord’s hands smoothed back up his sides, pushing his shirt up his chest, revelling in each new stretch of skin. “Easy,” Fjord purred, the pleasure he took in enforcing patience resonating in his chest as he bent to suck a dark mark to Caleb’s hipbone, sliding aside the front of Caleb’s trousers to pull his cock free. 

Caleb muffled a groan by biting down on his knuckles as Fjord took him in hand, achingly hard and flushed. Ran his thumb heavy up the underside of his cock. Flicked his tongue hard over Caleb’s already leaking slit. 

Caleb swore darkly, his hips jerking hard, but held firm under Fjord’s punishing grip. Fjord rumbled an apology, licking a broad stripe along his shaft before finally giving him a few firm strokes to take that sharp edge of need away, wasting no more time in teasing. Shoving a hand down his open trousers to free himself, already throbbing, Fjord groaned shamelessly as he pumped himself a few times at pace with each stutter and twitch of Caleb’s hips, unable to pull his eyes away from the delicate arch of his throat.

“ _ Fjord  _ –”

“I know, I know,” he murmured, hushing Caleb’s ragged complaints. “Sit up for me, sweetheart,” he coaxed. Releasing himself with a sigh, he looped an arm around Caleb’s back, drawing him to sit up flush against his chest. Fingers digging sharp into Caleb’s jaw, he titled his face up to draw him into a filthy kiss, all slick and yielding and burning heat. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, dipped inside. Caleb moaned low into Fjord’s mouth as he lined them up, taking both of them in his calloused hand. He rocked forward, slow at first, short sweet thrusts that had Caleb pushing forward to meet him halfway. Then more, harder, twisting his wrist and smearing precome over the head of Caleb’s cock.

“Gods,  _ look at you _ ,” Fjord rasped, biting kisses at Caleb’s jaw, at his throat, as they established a rhythm. 

It was filthy, desperate, half dressed and too dry and ramped up far too quickly despite all those intentions to take Caleb apart slowly. Those had fled to the far corners of his mind almost as soon as Caleb started chipping away at his resolve like that. Like only he could.

Caleb huffed, would have laughed if he had the breath. He groped at Fjord’s waist, fingers hooking in his belt loops for leverage, his calves pressing at the back of Fjord’s thighs. “I thi–  _ ah, scheiße _ – I think,” he panted, swallowing, pressing his neck further into Fjord’s mouth, eyes fluttering closed. “I have had this dream before.”

“Yeah?” Fjord tightened his grip, stroking them faster, enjoying how Caleb’s breath caught in his chest. 

Caleb exhaled slowly. Nodded, “ _ Ja _ ,” his eyes flicking open, still half hooded, a near daze, before drawing two of his fingers into his mouth. Caleb’s hand came away trailing slick. Dipped down between them, damp fingers teasing just over the sensitive head of Fjord’s dick as he fucked forward, making Fjord’s grip on his hip tighten almost painfully. “In this study,” Caleb panted, his sure movements at odds with the strained timbre of his voice. “At this desk.”

Fjord grinned. Watched as Caleb choked on a quiet breath when he felt Fjord grope at his ass shamelessly, pulling him into each slowing, grinding swivel of Fjord’s hips. “Tell me,” he grunted, tongue flashing over his teeth, eyes following the trickle of crimson making its way down to Caleb’s collar.

“It is a long dream,” Caleb huffed, winding his arm around Fjord’s neck. “It s _ –started _ –” he began, strained. Fjord pressed closer. “A bit like this. Ended–  _ ah, gods  _ – with,  _ fuck _ ,  _ Fjord _ –” 

Caleb grit his teeth, inhaling sharply. Trembled, his fingers digging into Fjord’s back, rolling his forehead against his shoulder.  _ So close _ . Both of them close. 

Fjord found that line, edging away when he brushed up against it. Held them there, hips and hand stilling, a hair’s breadth from tumbling over the other side. 

“How’d it end?” Fjord asked, sucking hard at the broken skin of his throat suddenly, making Caleb cry out.

“Fucking me,” Caleb gasped, pressing into his arms, pushing against the teeth at his throat, begging without words. “Over th– _ hu, fuck _ – _ desk _ ,” he managed as Fjord’s hips stilled and the hand around them squeezed, Caleb’s eyes closed tight, still trying to press forward with what little space Fjord allowed him, not enough.

Fjord mouthed at Caleb’s throat, rumbling low, “What me to fuck you?”

Caleb just groaned, a near sob.

Fjord’s breath came sharply, letting his fangs catch and drag across Caleb’s oversensitive skin. “Want me to bend you over the desk?”

Caleb shuddered, tried to drop his hand back down to palm himself. 

Growling, Fjord knocked his hand away.

“ _ Fjord. Move.” _

“Want me to  _ ruin you _ , sweetheart?”

Caleb’s fingers curled at the nape of his neck, pressing Fjord’s lips to his ruined throat, his eyes closed, tension coiled tight as a spring in every line of him. “ _ Bitte _ ,” he mumbled, almost too quiet. “Want you to,” he gasped. Pleaded, “Ja,  _ bitte _ .”

That low growl rippled louder through Fjord’s chest. He pressed close to Caleb’s ear, nipping hard. “Want me to what?”

Caleb hissed, frustrated. “Want you to know,” he panted against Fjord’s jaw, murmuring oh so sweetly now in his ear, “it was Essek, fucking me,” he rasped, “in my dream.”

Fjord’s blood flared hot,  _ burning _ , low growl deepening. His lips twisted in a snarl—vicious, possessive,  _ mean _ . All at once he hauled Caleb off the desk, turning him sharply in his arms and, a hand curling tight at the back of his neck, shoved his chest down against the desktop. 

Caleb cried out, barely catching himself on his forearms, trapped between himself and the desk, His sharp surprise dropped into a low, wordless moan as Fjord tore his trousers and underclothes down to the tops of his thighs. Fjord dragged his hand down the pretty arch of Caleb’s back, pressing firm between his shoulder blades, making Caleb whine, hiis cock dribbling precome agaisnt the side of the desk. He ignored him, kicking Caleb’s feet closer together, his fingers bruising on his hip, rubbing his cock against the crease of his ass before thrusting between Caleb’s thighs.

Caleb gasped as Fjord rutted against him, cock sliding slick with precome and saliva between his thighs and pressing up against his balls. Made Caleb shudder and push his hips back, panting open mouthed against the desktop, desperate for more. For anything.  _ Something _ .

“ _ Essek _ ,” Fjord hissed on the air escaping between his teeth as he exhaled, thrusting forward sharply, pulling a grunt from Caleb each time he rocked him forward just shy of too harshly against the edge of the desk. “You wish Essek was fucking you right now?” he asked, demanded, taking a cruel sort of pleasure in how Caleb couldn’t string more than a broken bit of pleading Zemnian together, his knees collapsing, Fjord behind him and the desktop under his chest bearing the weight of him.

“You think Essek would be as nice as I’m bein’?” he growled, squeezing Caleb’s ass and spreading him wide, dragging the pad of his thumb over Caleb’s entrance, too dry. Caleb shook, bucking his hips usessly, helpless. “Think he’d make it good for you? Think he’d  _ care _ ,” Fjord growled. “Or think he’d take one look at you, bent over the desk, a  _ mess _ you’re so fucking desperate for it, like a two copper whore. And take you right here. However he wanted you.”

The sob ripped from Caleb’s throat was stretched thin, raw and ragged. Every line of him trembling, eyes closed tightly, just shy of overwhelmed, his breath was coming sharp and shallow. 

Each quick fuck forward, Fjord felt himself nearing that precipice again. Swearing, he thrust forward and held, blanketing Caleb’s back. Gentling, he stilled, nuzzling along Caleb’s neck, mouthing at his skin. He wasn’t genuinely angry,  _ knew  _ what Caleb was doing, arousal flashing just as hot across his skin as his frustration at the knowledge it was  _ working _ . 

“And he does want you,” he murmured low in Caleb’s ear, working his hand around his hips to wrap around Caleb’s throbbing dick, angry red and unspent. Jacked him once, twice, messy and uncoordinated. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, pretty thing. Gods,” Fjord rumbled, “I can see his smug fucking face now.” He thrust his hips forward at the same time. A desperate thing, holding himself back from spilling between Caleb’s thighs at just the image he’d created. 

Caleb. Helpless like this. That fucking drow. His hands on him.  _ Watching them _ . 

“Fick mich, beiß mich,” Caleb mumbled, a breathless mantra, clinging to the edge of the desk over his head. “ _ Bite me, fuck,  _ Fjord—“

The moment Fjord’s teeth closed around Caleb’s neck, short tusks bruising, fangs breaking skin, that tenuous line they’d found blurred and vanished behind them. Fjord’s senses were alight at the first taste of him, pleasure spiraling higher, coiling tighter. Caleb’s mouth opened in a silent cry, tension across his brow for but a moment before he collapsed, shuddering against the desk. Only a low moan fell past his lips, molasses sweet pleasure and heady pain inseparable, intoxicating as his orgasm crashed over him. Fjord followed one, two short, desperate thrusts behind, spilling himself across Caleb’s lower belly and the side of his desk. Still fucked him through it, slowly now, both of them trembling, smearing his spend warm and slick along the quivering insides of Caleb’s thighs. 

Fjord’s jaw loosened, parting messily. He stumbled a step back, smoothing his hands over Caleb’s hips, up along his sides, soothing little movements as Caleb came back down from that distant headspace. “Okay sweetheart,” he murmured, collecting himself before carefully pulling Caleb, still limp, into his arms. “Alright. I’ve got you.” Fjord tucked him close to his chest as he fumbled a bit to guide them both gently down to the carpet, situating Caleb in his lap, his back to the heavy chair behind them. 

Gently, whispering quiet comforts as he did, Fjord sacrificed his shirt sleeve to begin cleaning him up, first the mess of saliva and blood smeared at his throat, bruises on display beneath, then his thighs and belly. Not quite a sufficient job of cleaning their cooling spend away, but a start without moving them to the washroom. And tender as he was, his gentle ministrations had Caleb squirming softly, coming back to himself. 

Caleb rasped something, voice fucked out, too quiet to catch clearly. Fjord hummed softly, pressing a kiss to his temple, hair sweat damp and falling from its tie in wisps about his face. 

“Easy, love,” he hushed, swiping a streak of crimson from Caleb’s throat with his thumb, licking it clean. “We have time.”

Slowly, Caleb drew a deep, shuddering breath into his chest, exhaling heavily. He swallowed, turning his face into Fjord’s shoulder, curling inward a little more comfortably. “I think Essek will,” he began, panting again, “will definitely—“ he motioned vaguely at himself, at the canvas of bruises and raw bite marks littering his throat— “ _ ja _ .”

Fjord chuckled, a low rumble vibrating through his chest. He wrapped his arms around Caleb’s waist a little tighter. “Good.”

“We should be ashamed,” Caleb sighed, faint grin buried in Fjord’s collar. “Putting him through this. Poor man.”

“Well, he’s not said anything yet,” Fjord teased, carding his fingers through Caleb’s hair, earning him a low, content sigh. “Not afraid he’ll be jealous, are you?”

The corner of Caleb grin twitched. “Afraid  _ you _ will get jealous?” he asked, tapping Fjord’s chest lightly.

“Not at all,” Fjord promised, nosing along Caleb’s jaw, gentling a kiss against the edge of his knowing smirk. “Not as long as you let me know if he ever works up the courage to do something about it. Think I’d like to watch that,” he admitted, a pleasant, still very much sated warmth curling in his belly at the idea. 

Caleb huffed, not quite a laugh, not quite yet regaining mastery enough of his own breath for one, but amused nonetheless. “Do not tempt me,” he groaned, tipping his head back against Fjord’s shoulder. Letting himself enjoy the dark, the privacy, Fjord’s gentleness, the pleasant haze that still hung around his head. 

Fjord tsked. “Mr. Widogast,” he chastised lightly, nibbling at the soft spot behind his ear. “The  _ consummate _ professional. You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .”

Caleb sighed. Thought about it, shrugging vaguely. “We will see.”

“We  _ will _ .”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This began strictly widofjord because that's what I do, vamp Fjord because sexy, but then I started thinking about shadowfjast and I can't get it out of my head. Some sort of continuation is definitely in order.


End file.
